For several decades there has been a market for certain specialized types of outdoor or garden lighting fixtures. In addition to lamps mounted on poles at some height for area illumination, there has been a demand for lamps on short posts or stands for illuminating walkways or shrubbery. In general, fixtures for mounting at a substantial height for area or even for spot lighting are quite different from fixtures for illuminating walkways or shrubs. Groups of fixtures for lighting walkways are typically designed to be connected in parallel along a single pair of wires and are designed such that individual fixtures may be readily added to or deleted from the group, all of which are supplied from a single transformer. Area or spot lighting fixtures are ordinarily connected to the power source as separate units.
It is believed that there is a need for a flexible, relatively inexpensive and attractive lighting fixture which can be installed in any of a number of locations such as on elevated poles, on trees, on walkways, over doorways and on the ground to illuminate buildings or shrubbery and other plantings, and which are readily added to or deleted from a plurality of such lamps connected to a single power source. Such lamps should be durable, weather resistant and secure from damage from moisture, particularly from rain or freezing conditions.